After the Video
by Shipperfection993
Summary: Connor Franta just finished filming his coming out video. Hours before Troye Sivan's visit...
1. Chapter 1

After the Video

Chapter 1:

I turn off the camera, a tear runs down my face and stains the floor. There are so many thoughts about this in my head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask myself quietly. I realized that I need to do this. I want to run out of hiding. I'm sick of lying to my friends, family, and myself. I hear my phone vibrate on the table. I take a look to see who it was. I got a text from Troye, one of my best friends.

_"Hey, it's Troye I'm just now boarding my plane. See you in a few hours!"_

I smirk a little bit to myself. Troye is coming to visit me for a little while. We haven't seen each other in a really long time. It would be nice to spend some time with him. Secretly, I'm kind of enjoying the thought of having him to myself. I take one lap around every room in my apartment making sure everything is in place then I decide to go to sleep. I really can't wait to see Troye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I wake up at 11:45. Troye's plane had already landed.

"Shit," I mumble under my breath. I grab my keys off my mirror and head out the door.

I arrived at the airport at 12:10. It takes about thirty more minutes before I find Troye sitting with a Bratty kid and a cougar.

"Troye?" I say, really excited.

"Connor!" Troye shouts. He drops his luggage and runs over to hug me.

"Its so good to see you! We have to catch up!"

"Yeah long time no see!" I say, patting Troye's back.

The car ride home was really interesting. we talked about YouTube, our families, and our lives in general.

"How's your brother Tyde?"

"He's ok I guess. He's still trying to get a girlfriend. Omg this one time he tried hit on this girl he saw at a bowling alley, and she dumped chili on his head! I was dying of laughter!"

I laughed really hard. Something made me _really_ miss Troye. I missed him a lot. It kind of scared me a little bit with how much i missed him.

We finally get back to my house. I showed him around and showed him where he will be sleeping.

"Thanks a lot connor. I really appreciate this," Troye said while patting my back. Troye told me that he was really jetlagged, so i let him go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kiss

I wake up at seven in the morning. ( I've always been a morning person). I wanted to do something really special for Troye. I went through my ideas and decided to make him breakfast in bed. I get out my skillet and get to work.

Twenty minutes later i had pancakes, eggs, bacon, half a orange, and some orange juice on the side. I put the food in a tray and carry it into my bedroom where Troye is sleeping. I open the door very slowly making sure not to wake him up. I walk over to Troye. I looked at his face. All of a sudden a million thoughts ran through my head.

He looks so cute when his nose is scrunched like that. He looks so peaceful...

I convinced myself that those kind of thoughts didn't mean anything. But soon I found out that those thoughts did mean something.

"Troye," I say loud enough to wake him.

Troye started to squirm around a little bit. I't took a minute for him to wake up but when he did, he seemed really happy.

"I made you breakfast," I say, with a huge grin on my face.

"Aww. thanks Connor!" Troye smiled using his real smile. The one to big for his face. He patted the space next to him giving me the signal to sit.

"So what do you think we should do today?"

"I'm not so sure. we could just hang out here if you want."

"You're visiting, Troye. You get to decide."

"lets just chill here I guess."

After that we didn't really do much. We watched television, ate food, and thats just about it. It was about 7 pm when I decided to take action.

"Wanna go out to eat? My treat", I say, feeling kinda hungry.

"Sure."

I take troye out to a very expensive restaurant. it's called "Omelette au Fromage". I know that its french for Omelette with cheese but its very classy. Fortunately, there was one spot open.

"Here are your seats and i'll get your menus."

It got pretty awkward just sitting there eating in silence. Troye looks at me. His eyes are telling me to break the silence. I take a shot at it.

"Sooo, have you heard anything from other youtubers?"

"Not much. Tyler did text me earlier talking to me about who he thinks the top five hottest YouTubers are."

"Well, on that list you'd be number one with a bullet!" I drop my fork at the sudden realisation of what I just said. All I could do was look at Troye who was looking towards me with a questioning look. Troye knew I was gay for a long time now, I just never really acted out on it around him until now. My cheeks flushed a bright red and so did Troye's. Troye eventually just decided to drop it and change the subject.

"Other than Tyler I haven't really talked to any other YouTubers."

After the awkwardness passed we really had a lot of fun. we talked, laughed, shared funny secrets. I really did need this night out.

We walked through the door to my house. Troye hanged his coat on the coat rack.

"that was alot of fun," I say, with a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah, it was. thanks Connor," Troye replied, smiling softly.

At that moment I realised I might like Troye. I don't know why, but something made me feel special around him. I get this warm feeling inside and I can't explain why…

I got lost in Troye's beautiful blue eyes, everything around me slowed down. I had no control over myself.

Before I realized what happened next I placed my lips upon Troye's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Troye's POV:**_

Connor backs away from me, I can tell he's shocked by what had just happened. My mind was racing with thoughts. _What just happend? What does this mean? What should I do?_

I've liked Connor for a long time now. But I never expected our relationship to go this far.

Connor opens his mouth to say something; "I…"

I cut him off by crashing my lips into his. I feel the fireworks burning around us. Connor wraps his arms around my waist, begging for more. I felt like i could stay in this position forever, I break the kiss, gasping for air. I rest my forehead on his, both of us breathing heavily.

Our lips reconnect again. This time longer than before. I wrap my legs around Connor's waist as he picks me up. we walk into his bedroom, not once breaking our kiss. he tosses me on his bed, and climbs on top of me. I see total lust in his eyes.

"I've wanted you for so long Troye," Connor whispers in between soft kisses on my neck.

I let out quiet moans. We were both fully aware of what was about to happen next. I didn't bother to think whether I would regret this of not. I just wanted to feel this moment of complete lust with Connor. Connor reaches over me and grabs something out of his dresser drawer. Protection.

"Stop," I say quite firmly. He looks at me with a caring look that plucks my heart strings. "_Maybe he really does care for me," _I think in my mind.

I take the protection out of his hand and throw it across the room. I look into Connor's eyes, biting my lip.

"I trust you"...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

I wake up with my head snuggled in Connor's chest. It took me a minute to realize what happened last night. He was so gentle and sweet. He made me feel things I have never felt before. (In an emotional/romantic way) I was soon to realise that it wasn't just sex, it was love.

I don't think our friendship would ever be the same after that moment.

Friendship…?

_**Connor's POV:**_

I wake up, rolling over to face Troye, his beautiful blue eyes beaming in the sunlight. I expected some awkwardness between us but there wasn't. This went on for minutes so i decided to break the silence.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

I was wrong. There was awkwardness. Alot of it.

"I understand how hard this is. Ok lets face the facts. We had sex. And we enjoyed it. I know that this might be confusing for you so how about we just pretend that never happened and move on."

I still couldnt speak.

"I'll take that as an ok."

Troye gets out of bed and walks away. Wow that gorgeous bare ass.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six:**_

I walk into the kitchen and see Troye eating his cereal in a robe. I quietly walk in and sit down.

"Hey," Troye says smiling.

"Hey," I say feeling pretty awkward.

"I was thinking we could go out for a little while and just chill."

"Um ok."

…...

Wow when I say that Troye forgot i mean he _**forgot.**_ He just moved on like it never happened. Well, I might as well play along...

_**ONE WEEK LATER…**_

Whew…well it's officially been a week. I'm still kind of discombobulated at how Troye just pretended it never happened. Now here I am sitting next to him at the airport waiting for him to board his flight. Lets see where this goes.

"I had alot of fun with you Connor," Troye says smiling.

"Yeah me too."

"Is something wrong? You seem a little worried," He fucking knows exactly why I'm worried. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Flight 3:30 now boarding,_" I hear on the intercom.

"Oh, thats me. I'll miss you Connor!" Troye says smiling. "I'll miss you too."

He runs off, not looking back. I stand there quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

_PART TWO: VIDCON_

_**Chapter 7:**_

Well it's that time of the year again; _Vidcon. _Honestly, I don't give a fuck about Vidcon, but I can't let my fans down. Gross. I hate the word "fans". I prefer viewers.

Anyway I mostly don't want to go to Vidcon because of Troye. We haven't talked since his visit. And i'm still kind of shaken up about what happened _that night. _But I must do it for the fans. Damnit, I mean viewers. _Get Your Shit Together Connor!_

_**Troye's POV:**_

Here I am, packing for Vidcon, stressing my mind out for a variety of reasons. And a large number of them include Connor. My unacknowledged feelings for him are slowly driving me insane. other reasons include me seeing him. The cringe-worthy awkwardness between us talking but still pretending that there's nothing going on between us when theres ALOT going on between us. It's been awhile since we last talked. I really want to say something but I don't know what. I'll just have to wing it…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Connor's POV:**_

Day one at Vidcon complete. I met fans, signed autographs, blah blah blah. I saw Troye today. It was nothing more than a few glances. I _really _wanted to talk to him, and I got the feeling he wanted to do the same. I was going to say something but copious amounts of little girls kept trying to get my attention. Nah, I'm just going to do what he said. _Pretend it never happened._

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Troye!" I said in the fakest voice ever.

"Yeah it's been a while we have to catch up."

"Definitely." I sensed something is wrong with Troye. "Troye, Is something wrong?"

"Can we talk about something?" Shit.

"Sure, what is it?" Fuck. Here it comes.

"About the thing."

"What thing?" I say, still trying to act oblivious to the fact that he was referring to us fucking a few months ago.

"Connor, seriously stop. You know what i'm talking about."

"_Sigh, _alright, fine. What I don't understand is why we're even talking about this," I say with a little too much bass in my voice.

"We need-"

"You said specifically that we just pretend that _it_ never happened!" I'm yelling now. Probably not the best idea.

"Conn-"

"What? God, you are so frustrating! You said it was nothing why are you even bringing this up..."

"Because you were my first!" Troye fired back sobbing. "Because you were my first." He stormed away.


End file.
